


My Valentine

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Dream smp fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Extra Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, bc this hasn't ended yet, canon compliant as of posting this, idk how to tag this, its just ~emotions~, not a happy ending but not like a bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: He’d looked everywhere. It had only been a few hours, he probably shouldn’t be so worried. It was probably nothing, Karl was probably… somewhere. There was probably a perfectly fine reason he hadn’t come. There had to be. Therehadto be.Karl disappears on Valentine's Day, and when he comes back Sapnap is really worried about whatever mysterious something is going on with him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream smp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	My Valentine

For the second time since they’d built this house, Sapnap was sitting on the floor, crying and completely alone. 

It had been hard enough coming back here after talking to Dream. He’d stayed strong for so long, but the moment he closed the door behind him he’d broken down. He’d thought that pain was bad. But it was nothing compared to this.

He’d looked everywhere. It had only been a few hours, he probably shouldn’t be so worried. It was probably nothing, Karl was probably… somewhere. There was probably a perfectly fine reason he hadn’t come. There had to be. There _had_ to be. 

_I should still be looking. I should be out there, trying to find him, he could need help, he could be hurt! I shouldn’t be sitting here, crying on the floor, fucking_ useless… 

A light turned on in the next room. Sapnap jumped to his feet, barreling through the doorway to see-

“Karl!” He ran over and hugged him as hard as he could. “Oh my god Karl I was so worried where were you? I thought something happened to you, I thought…” _I thought Dream broke out of prison and took my “attachment” so I couldn’t kill him like I threatened to, I thought he hurt you and it was all my fault-_ “Are you ok?” Sapnap pulled back to look at Karl, who hadn’t moved, hadn’t said a word or even hugged back. 

Karl stared blankly at him for a moment before his eyes widened. “Sapnap!” He pulled Sapnap back into a hug, just as hard as Sapnap had, burying his face in his chest. 

“Karl, what happened?”

“I… I was just doing something on my own for a little bit, i-it’s not a big deal…”

“But, uh, you missed our date.” 

“Our… oh no, it’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?”

“You forgot?” Sapnap felt a pang of hurt, but it was completely overridden by a tidal wave of concern.

“I’m sorry, Sapnap-”

“No, no, it’s just… you were so excited about it this morning, how did you forget?”

Karl glanced to the side. “My… memory hasn’t been very good recently.”

“Umm… that’s not good. Should we talk to Ranboo? I bet he can-”

“No!” Karl tightened his grip on Sapnap, fear flooding his face. “No no no not… wait…” Karl scrunched up his face, confusion completely replacing the terror there a moment before. “He… nevermind, that’s a good idea, thanks Sapnap! I don’t think I will right now though, I… know what’s wrong and I know how to fix it.” His expression darkened for a moment. “I think. No, I do, I know how to fix it, it’ll be all fine soon.”

“Karl… Did something happen with Ranboo?” 

“No! Nope, nothing, I was just thinking about someone- something else.” Karl laughed nervously.

“Really? You just looked _really_ scared, Karl.”

“No, really, nothing happened with Ranboo, I promise. I just…” Karl closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, my head is all… could you give me a moment to get myself back together?”

Sapnap pulled away slightly, taking Karl’s hand. “Of course, whatever you need, Karl. You really don’t look good, come sit down.” They sat on the couch, Karl curled up in Sapnap’s lap, staring off into space. Sapnap ran a hand through his hair and tried unsuccessfully to calm his own nerves. _You’re scaring me, Karl. Please be ok. You have to be ok._

After several long, silent minutes, Karl stirred, turning to face Sapnap. “I’m feeling a lot better, thank you.” He didn’t look much better. “I’m really sorry I missed our date, I promise I would’ve been there if I could have been…”

“If you could have? Karl, what happened?”

Karl blinked back tears. “I… I can’t tell you. I’m so sorry.” Sapnap couldn’t keep the same mix of hurt and concern he’d been feeling since Karl came back from taking over his face. Karl took Sapnap’s face in his hands. “Sap, you know if I could tell anyone, I’d tell you, right?”

“Yeah, I know, Karl… But… why can’t you? Is someone threatening you? Because _no one_ can threaten you if they are just tell me who and I’ll protect you-”

“No, Sap, no one’s threatening me, I’m totally safe. It’s just I’m not supposed to tell anyone, and I think if I told you it might make it worse. My memory and… stuff. I really can’t explain it. I’m sorry.”

Sapnap could feel the tears coming back, and he hid his face in Karl’s hoodie. “This was supposed to be our happy ending,” he muttered.

“What?”

“Dream’s in prison, L’Manberg is gone, everything is peaceful again and we moved out here, together. No more conflict. No more suffering. Happily ever after.”

“It still is!” Karl’s voice broke. “I mean, it will be… Everything will be fine, they said it’ll all be better soon and then there’ll be no more problems, like you said. I just have to… I just have to fix this one last thing and then we’ll have our happily ever after just like you said.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I prom-… well, I… it’s complicated. It’s supposed to be easy to fix, it’s supposed to be better soon, but… I’m not sure. I don’t know. It’s weird, it… I’m sorry. It… might take longer than I thought. But I can fix it. I have to be able to fix it. I will fix it. I promise. Everything will be ok, Sap.”

“Everything… everything will be ok,” Sapnap whispered. 

Karl pressed a kiss to Sapnap’s forehead, and Sapnap felt a tear fall into his hair. “I love you so much, Sapnap. No… no matter what happens, please remember how much I love you.”

“Karl…”

“I’m sorry, Sap.”

Sapnap held on tight. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is pretty short but I had an idea and I wanted to write it. I am so not prepared for emotional Karl lore but also please give it to me I want to feel the pain of fictional characters please XD


End file.
